


My Black Rose

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe, F/M, Poetry, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: You write a poem for Haiji to return the favor.(Sequel to “The Princess Of My Dreams”)
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader





	My Black Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Another short and cute story. Fun fact! This poem is a revised version of an old poem I dedicated to my ex-boyfriend years ago. I don’t want this poem to remind me of him anymore, so I made some changes to better fit Haiji.

##  ** My Black Rose **

_Here I stand right before you, overwhelmed by your presence  
A man in black, rough around the edges and mysterious  
I gaze at you in admiration and passion  
Lovesick even when I wish to hide it  
But your smirk confirms I am not  
The kind of gaze I hide, I show it to you  
As my heart illuminates when you return it  
Your gaze makes me feel faint  
You are my black rose_

_Dark in character yet colorful in spirit  
Handsome, cruel, and filled with surprises  
My interest in you persists no matter what  
Your eyes a tender lavender, hypnotic pools of bliss  
Waves of ecstasy embrace my heart as it thumps with excitement  
Chained by mystery, bound to temptation  
My emotions have never been teased in such a manner  
I could lose my heart if I'm not with you  
Please be my black rose_

_Forbidden love describes the two of us  
But like me, you follow your heart  
Driven by emotion and cruel while I am timid and kind  
But kindness shines from you when you keep me safe  
Passion, seduction, warmth, and irresistible love  
Our love story the most bizarre one ever told in my eyes  
A man I can never predict his mood even if I try  
I find myself dragged into your changing mood  
I belong to you, Haiji Towa, my black rose_

Haiji’s lips curled into a sultry smirk. “I didn’t know I had this effect on you...” 

“Y-You like it?” You had written the poem after he had written one for you, and you figured you’d return the favor. You were on the bed, smiling so much.

“I love it.” He captured you with his embrace. “Come here and kiss your black rose~.” Just like what you confessed in the poem, Haiji claimed you without a fight, kissing you until you melted in his arms.


End file.
